Talk:Gondor 8th King Candidate Speeches/@comment-26239454-20160427110423
My take on the speeches so far @Sebrom “ I would like leaders of some races on my court so, the whole of good can talk together and unite” This already exists, we just don’t open it up to everyone and anyone. There is both a general diplomats chat as well as the White Council. “no more assassins randomly killing people” Kekekekekekekekek good meme. Good luck though. “I plan to defend everyone and push on the offensive against Rhun, Mordor, Angmar and the Gladden Fields” Rhun desires peace, no reason to wake the sleeping dragon tbh. Angmar is nonexistent so meh. Rampaging through Mordor and Gladden sounds promising though. “EVERYONE WHO WAS VOTING FOR ME, GO VOTE FOR ATAN!” Is this a joke edit or something? Lol @CHead2000 “Every decision made by the Council would be informed to the public, and any sort of policies made can be changed by vote of the People” Sounds nifty, however maintaining an accurately informed populace across an entire faction on a Minecraft server is a tall task, speaking from experience. I suggest Facebook or other social media, it works well. “I also hope to increase relations with the Dwarves by trading them silver coins, which we collect as tribute from territories, such as Umbar and Minas Morgul, in exchange for iron, gold, and Mithril to increase the overall wealth of Gondor” Mmmm shekels shekels shekels shekels. An interesting idea, however unless you manage to get huge sums of tribute making a “steady” income like that is hard. Khazad-dum’s coin taxes barely amount to much even after 4 months of operation even with certain prepayments by a handful of players, I can assure you that expecting tithed money to go a long way will most likely be harder than expected. That being said, the dwarves appreciate the gesture J “more extensive council, which would include three representatives from every faction of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth to make even larger decisions than those made in the Council of Númenor.” As stated for Sebrom, this already exists in two tiers. @Liodir Not much to say really, you are quite experienced but your plan is a little barebones, I mean you don’t need to be king to improve the economy with a farm. @Harry14400 “I can get new players, and I have done it before with my YouTube channel” Well if you did it before where are they now if Gondor is so inactive? Trying to use other forms of media to attract aspirants is great and all, but in my experience they tend to be drop outs within a month, or not be devoted whatsoever to the task of building and maintaining a faction or build. Do you have examples maybe? “I also have great leadership skills, which is demonstrated by the server I have created” The ability to start and operate a server is not inherently indicative of leadership skills. Also this means your time is divided between your own projects and TOS, which can only serve to weaken your rule in the long term. Not that there is anything wrong with frequenting multiple servers, but someone who does so is PROBABLY not going to have enough time to properly devote to both simultaneously. “Long have we been great in numbers, but we weren't great. If we look at the past, we see that Near Harad once was a great empire. Why can't we be like that?” Not only does this contradict your opening statement but it is just frankly false. Gondor achieved greatness before Harad did and successfully kept Harad down through wars and grandiose building, meanwhile Harad splintered into different factions and constantly strived to rebuild itself every time Karseius was able to play for longer than three days at a time, creating a neverending slew of dynasties. They are strong now, but to say Gondor somehow pales in comparison is just not true. “With a lot of patience and especially teamwork” Ehhh not so much that I have seen. Most of the Haradrim cities are individual works handled by individuals. And as for Ain, well Ain is creative. Lol. “We will dominate in players, skill, and builds” How? “We need to stop fighting over our differences, such as what should be built and what shouldn't” If you don’t debate over what should and shouldn’t be built first then how are you going to use teamwork to coordinate building like you are saying to do? @InternetMiners “I find it a duty, a duty that I didn't ask for” Okay Stannis “Gondor's lands will remain safe, as my connections are a powerful deterrent to any would-be invaders” Talk softly and carry a big kebab stand “With a healthy dose of democracy, this will ensure that unfair rules and laws can be changed or removed with relative ease” Vote Leave @Atanvarno “I have formerly been the 3rd and 5th King, and I have great knowledge in leading Gondor” What a meme. “Bring more arrangements within Numenorean, for example sieges, parties, and tournaments with prizes” Bring on the cram pls Synopsis: As most of you know, I have been on the server for a very long time, and been a faction leader of a more or less successful faction for the majority of my just over year and a half. I am on my way to a history major, and study philosophy and political science as “fun” elective classes and things to read, so you might say I probably know a thing or two about running a faction. It is my opinion that the strongest candidates with both the best and most meaningful promises as well as the humility to succeed in a possibly hostile environment as frequents a leader’s station are Sebrom, CHead2000, and InternetMiners. Sebrom makes great promises, and while I do believe he has the drive to fulfill them, I am not sure as to their actual long term positive impact. His main detractors are being a relative newcomer to Good factions and so being ignorant of the higher customs and councils he isn’t yet privy to, however this last part is of course easily solvable through time. CHead2000’s speech seems to me very sincere and modest, if somewhat lofty. Based on this, and my previous server experience with him, he seems the most likely of the candidates to truly be a servant of the people and not the other way around. InternetMiners makes similar calls to Sebrom but with a more defensive stance based on a conservative outlook to the greatness of the past. Like Sebrom, I believe he would be capable of managing his claims for what he would do.